Sigma-delta modulation typically involves using active filters to perform integrator functions. Active filters, however, may include active components such as transistors and operational amplifiers that may consume a significant amount of power. Additionally, depending on the active components of active filters may require the sigma-delta modulation to run at limited speeds.